Raito
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: Kouichi x Kouji Nach der Hälfte der Straße hörte er jedoch ein leises Rufen und sah Kouichi vor der Haustür stehen. Erleichtert und leise aufseufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihm und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden samt dem Hund im Flur des Ha


**Raito**

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und das einzige, das unter dem Niederschlag sichtbar war, waren einige Straßenlaternen, deren Lichter sich im Fenster spiegelten. Kouji lehnte mit der Stirn an dem dünnen Glas und war nahe dran, einzuschlafen. Er hatte fast den gesamten Tag mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Kouichi verbracht, sie waren unterwegs gesehen, und nun war er müde und geschafft, konnte aber trotz allem nicht wirklich Schlaf finden. Alle paar Minuten sank er immer wieder in eine Art Halbschlaf ab, wurde aber durch eine vermeidliche Reaktion seines Unterbewusstseins sofort wieder wach.

Er fragte sich, ob Kouichi nach ihrem Ausflug gut nach hause gekommen war, oder ob er vielleicht vom Regen nass wurde. Er hätte ihm besser seinen Schirm leihen sollen, den er schon vormittags vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte. Doch im Eifer des Abschieds hatte er gar nicht daran gedacht. Kouji machte sich Vorwürfe. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sein Bruder krank wurde.

Einen Seufzer ausstoßend löste er sich von der kühlen Scheibe und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die leere Straße, die unter dem Regen kaum mehr zu erkennen war. Er war zwar den ganzen Tag mit Kouichi unterwegs gewesen, dennoch vermisste er ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als hätte er ihn tagelang nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre gemeinsamen Stunden schienen so fern.

Er zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Niedergeschlagen wünschte er sich, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, Kouichi öfter bei ihm zu haben. Es hatte ihm zwar niemand verboten, ihn zu treffen, aber es war unerwünscht, dass er Kouji besuchen kam oder länger blieb. Er war wie ein weit entfernter Freund, über den niemand sprechen wollte, weil niemand ihn wirklich kannte und auch nicht kennen lernen wollte.

Müde und erschöpft streckte Kouji sich und gähnte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sein Vater an diesem Abend mit seiner Stiefmutter ausgehen würde. Doch sie waren daheim geblieben und hatte ihm dadurch die Chance, Kouichi einzuladen, genommen. Nun wusste er nicht, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, auch wenn seine Gedanken sowieso nur um seinen Bruder kreisten. Schlafen schien er deswegen erst recht nicht zu können.

Kouji erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging mit schläfrigen Schritten zu seiner Kommode. Er hatte sein Handy darauf liegen gelassen und wollte nachsehen, ob Kouichi nicht vielleicht ebenso viel Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt und ihn angerufen hatte. Dass er das sicher bemerkt hätte, redete er sich aus. Deprimiert ließ er das Mobiltelefon sinken, als das Display nichts anzeigte, was einer Meldung seines älteren Bruders gleichkam. Er hielt es trotzdem noch einige Minuten lang in der Hand und hoffte auf eine göttliche Fügung, die jedoch ausblieb.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stellte sich vor, Kouichi wäre in diesem Augenblick bei ihm. Mit einem Mal vermisste er seine Stimme und seine Wärme noch viel mehr. Er sah auf und begann, Kouichis Telefonnummer zu wählen. Er wollte ihn wenigstens einmal hören. Sei es auch nur für wenige Sekunden…

„Kouji? Was ist los, wieso rufst Du an?" Er hatte natürlich seine Nummer auf dem Display sehen können.

Kouji überlegte sich, ob er etwas sagen oder einfach wieder auflegen sollte. Andererseits war Kouichi doch sein Bruder. Der würde ihm gegenüber niemals unfreundlich werden, nur weil er ihn einfach ohne Vorwarnung anrief, aus dem Grund, weil er seine Stimme hören wollte.

„Kouji? Hallo?"

„Kouichi…", erwiderte er kaum hörbar, „Was machst Du gerade?"

Sein Bruder lachte leise auf. „Ich liege in der Badewanne."

Mit einem Mal hielt Kouji die Luft an und sein Kopf wurde rot. Er hatte sich gerade seinen Bruder in der Badewanne vorgestellt; eigentlich ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke. Jedoch irgendwie beschämend, wie er fand. Ziemlich beschämend. Sie waren immerhin Brüder. „Oh."

„Und Du?"

Er wollte sich schnell irgendetwas einfallen lassen, was nicht so langweilig klang und womit er seinen Bruder vielleicht beeindrucken konnte. Aber irgendwie kam er von dem Gedanken an Kouichi in der Badewanne immer noch nicht los und somit fiel ihm auch nichts Kreatives ein, was er hätte loswerden können.

„Ach… nichts, nur rumsitzen. Du… sitzt wirklich in der Badewanne?", fragte er sicherheitshalber noch mal nach, auch wenn er sich jetzt schon dafür schämte.

Kouichi lachte erneut. „Ja. Hört man doch auch, oder?"

Statt einer Antwort murmelte Kouji nur etwas Unverständliches und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Zimmerwand. Ihm war so warm; fast so warm, als wäre Kouichi bei ihm. Doch seine Stimme zu hören war schon allein wunderbar.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Irgendetwas ist doch, oder?"

„Nein…", murmelte der jüngere Bruder leise und rieb sich die Stirn, „Ich habe nur angerufen… weil… ich Dich vermisst habe…"

Für einen Moment war am anderen Ende der Leitung Stille. Das einzige, was er vernahm, war das leise Plätschern von Wasser. Die Badewanne. Sein Gesicht wurde noch roter.

„Aber wir haben uns doch vorhin erst gesehen.", meinte Kouichi mit tröstender Stimme, fuhr dann aber sofort fort und fragte, „So schlimm?"

Stumm nickte Kouji, bis ihm auffiel, dass sein Bruder das gar nicht sehen konnte. Er kam sich bei der ganzen Angelegenheit irgendwie vollkommen dumm und bescheuert vor, hatte aber mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Kouichi niemals so denken und ihn niemals wegen so etwas auslachen würde. Und er war ungeheuer froh darüber.

„Na jaah…"

„Was können wir dagegen tun?", hauchte Kouichi – zeitgleich lief ein eiskalter Schauer über Koujis Rücken. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, beinahe unfähig, eine Antwort zu geben. Wenn sein Bruder ihm jetzt anbieten würde, bei ihm vorbeizukommen, wusste er nicht, ob er das noch ablehnen konnte… „Otoutou?"

„…Ich glaub, ich muss auflegen…"

„Warum?" Wie konnte Kouichi nur so verdammt unschuldig klingen? Das war ja fast schon ansteckend.

„…Ich… muss noch was machen…", stotterte sein jüngerer Bruder und versuchte sich mit der Vorstellung an die hohe Handyrechnung abzulenken, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Was musst Du denn machen?" Er vernahm ein leises Plätschern und da war der Kouichi aus seinen Gedanken auch schon wieder nackt alleine in der Badewanne und seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Äh… äh…", stotterte er leicht beschämt, „…Hausaufgaben." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Kouichi ihm das abkaufen würde.

Und dieser überging seine Ausrede tatsächlich. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du Dich jetzt ausm Haus schleichst und herkommst? Mum schläft eh schon, die bekommt nichts mit.", schlug er vor.

Sein jüngerer Bruder wurde aber bei der Erwähnung seiner wahren Mutter immer ein wenig eigenartig. Es schien, als wüsste er nicht, wie er mit der Tatsache, dass sie noch lebte, umgehen konnte. Kouichi hatte ihn so oft darum gebeten, sie zu besuchen, doch er hatte sich beinahe schon geschämt und mit einfältigen Ausreden davor gedrückt, als gäbe es einen anderen, viel wichtigeren Grund dafür. Wieso wollte er ihr nicht begegnen?

„Meine Eltern sind noch auf… aber ich könnte fragen, ob ich mit dem Hund rausdarf", nuschelte Kouji und überging die Erwähnung seiner Mutter geschickt, „wenn Du nichts gegen Hunde hast."

Kouichi lachte leise. „Nein, nein. Solange Du ihn sein Geschäft draußen verrichten lässt und er es sich nicht für drinnen aufhebt… Wann etwa bist Du da?" Erneutes Plätschern.

„Äh… V-viertelstunde?"

„Gebongt."

Kouji legte auf und blickte sein Mobiltelefon noch für einige Sekunden stumm an. Hatte er wirklich zugesagt, dass er seine Eltern belügen und statt mit dem Hund Gassi zu gehen, zu Kouichi entschwinden würde? Ach, im Grunde war das ihm jetzt auch egal. Er würde sich jetzt den Köter schnappen und dann einfach entschwinden… - zu seinem Bruder.

Mit dem Hund an der Leine, der an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich stark zog, und immer noch im strömenden Regen rannte Kouji in Eile die Straßen entlang, um in kürzester Zeit an seinem Ziel anzukommen. Vor der Haustür stand er erstmal ratlos und desorientiert da, er wollte nicht klingeln und riskieren, dass seine Mutter aufwachen und von seiner Anwesenheit Notiz nehmen würde. Andererseits hatte er auch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie vielleicht eh durch den Hund – wenn er mal wieder meinte, bellen zu müssen – wach wurde. Aufgeregt ging er auf und ab und hoffte auf eine göttliche Eingebung. Oder auf einen aufmerksamen Kouichi.

Als er nach einigen Minuten des Wartens immer noch kein Zeichen vernahm, wurde er langsam ungeduldig und dachte schon fast wieder daran, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Er war ohnehin schon klatschnass geworden und der Hund wurde so unruhig, weil auch er die Kälte nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. Hoffnungsvoll sah Kouji noch ein letztes Mal zu den Fenstern herauf, dann war er auch schon dabei, sich abzuwenden und den Weg wieder nach hause zu laufen.

Nach der Hälfte der Straße hörte er jedoch ein leises Rufen und sah Kouichi vor der Haustür stehen. Erleichtert und leise seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihm und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden samt dem Hund im Flur des Hauses verschwunden.

Kouichi lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir echt leid, wenn Du lange draußen standest, aber ich bin gerade erst aus der Badewanne gekommen…"

Kouji wich seinem Blick aus und sah mit geröteten Wangen auf den Boden. „Macht ja nix.", nuschelte er kleinlaut, während sein Bruder kurz verschwand und mit einigen Handtüchern für ihn und den Hund zurückkehrte, der ihn daraufhin begeistert ansprang.

Als sie sich abgetrocknet hatten verschwanden sie so leise wie möglich in Kouichis Zimmer, der dem Hund noch eine Schale Wasser hinstellte und die Tür schloss. Er lächelte Kouji fragend an. „So.", sagte er, „Was war denn nun heute Abend mit Dir?"

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete den Hund beim Trinken. „Nichts. Was sollte schon sein?"

Kouichi folgte seinem Blick, bemerkte dann aber, dass sein Bruder ihm auswich und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Kouji schien die ganze Situation fast schon peinlich zu sein – dabei gab es doch gar keinen Grund dazu, sich zu schämen. Nun ja, vielleicht gab es den ja doch. Sie waren ja immerhin Brüder.

„Kouji…?" Kouichi lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte leise. Der Hund legte sich auf den Boden und ließ ein sanftes Brummen verlauten. Kouji legte fast automatisch den Arm um seinen Bruder, auch wenn er darauf rot wurde, weil es ihm ein wenig unangenehm war, dies zu tun. Nein, unangenehm war es ihm nicht. Er kam sich dabei nur irgendwie so schuldig vor… als täte er etwas Falsches. Etwas Verbotenes.

Für seinen Bruder war es offensichtlich, dass ihn etwas bedrückte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er ihn dazu bewegen konnte, seine Sorgen zu äußern. „Kouji", sagte er noch einmal und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Arm, ehe dieser ihn eventuell wieder zurückziehen konnte, „Was hast Du?"

Jener schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden, „Nichts." Seine Stimme klang träge. Kouichi lehnte sich näher an ihn heran und legte seine Hand auf Koujis Oberschenkel. Er begann ihn sanft zu streicheln. „Was bedrückt Dich?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme und versuchte, in sein Gesicht blicken zu können, auch wenn es dem Boden zugewandt war.

„Es ist nur… so eigenartig…", erhielt er als Antwort und sah, wie sein Blick sich langsam hob und auf ihm niederließ, „…manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass… viele Dinge einfach viel zu schnell gegangen sind…" Er nickte verstehend und ließ die Hand auf Koujis Oberschenkel liegen.

„Hast Du Angst?", fragte er und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen; die Nähe seines jüngeren Bruders genießend.

Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und murmelte dann leise: „Ja. Ein wenig."

„Du brauchst aber keine Angst haben." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte sanft. Er würde seinem Bruder alle Ängste nehmen. Sie gehörten zusammen; sie waren Licht und Dunkelheit. So wie es sich gehörte. „Ich bin doch da."

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Koujis Wangen und er wollte seinen Arm zurückziehen, wovon sein Bruder ihn jedoch abhielt. Zum ersten Mal seit wenigen Minuten sah er ihm in die Augen. „Das mit der Badewanne war echt gemein.", flüsterte er verlegen und lächelte schief.

Kouichi hob für einen Augenblick die Augenbrauen an, verstand dann jedoch, wovon sein Bruder sprach und grinste vielsagend. „Ich mache es wieder gut", sagte er in einem ziemlich anzüglichen Ton und lehnte sich weiter an seinen Bruder heran, der dadurch nur noch roter wurde. Kurze Zeit später trafen sich ihre Lippen und Kouichi zog sich wenige Sekunden danach wieder zurück. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Kouji legte eine Hand auf die Kouichis, die immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel verweilte, und begann nun von sich aus, nach seinen Lippen zu suchen. Seine Angst war in diesem Augenblick nur noch nebensächlich. Er würde sich kurze Zeit später gar nicht mehr daran erinnern können.

Und der Hund bellte leise.

**XXX**

_Hab ich jemals zuvor so etwas Sinnfreies geschrieben? Oo Ich entschuldige mich hiermit vielmals dafuer. xD_


End file.
